Kanin-jin
This race is: OPEN with restrictions. Race Creator: Junocis The Kanin-jin, or Kanin for short, are a race of canine-based elementally-inclined humanoids that come from Canidis. They come in three subtypes: Kit, Yote, and Lupo, and can be attuned to the following "elements": Fire, Ice, Water, Earth, Lighting, Shadow, Air, and Mind (psionic). They can also lack any inclination toward an element, dubbed a "null" or "void". They are craftsmen at root, known to make anything from art to fundamental needs, jewelry to weaponry, clothes to buildings. History Their belief is that long ago a god fell from the sky and was mortally wounded. Bastious, the "Original Kanin", was nothing but a lowly dog-like animal at the time, but worked hard to help the god recover from his wounds. In return for his kindness, the god gave a human form to Bastious and his mate. The god then left to parts unknown, leaving Bastious to start a new civilization. After the first few years with this new form, Bastious began to notice something strange was happening to him. He could hear the trees and the earth. He soon learned that the god had also given his kind to ability to adapt to their primary environment. For many generations thereafter, the Kanin were a people who were close to the earth and the forest. Even though they stayed close to nature, their civilization continued to advance and evolve, founding Canidis. Appearance Kanin are very human-like in nature with longer canine teeth than humans. They closely resemble Fiarzki's with how they bear animal features, like ears, eyes, and a tail, but will have two sets of ears (human and animal) at the same time. These features are canine based exclusively, and with a little magic they can hide these extra appendages. Their tails are prehensile. Their skin is hereditary, typically found in the usual shades that humans have. The three subtypes are Kit, Yote, and Lupo and are defined mostly by their body type: *'Kits' are known as the happy average of the builds, athletic without being overly muscular. They range in height from 5'10'' to 6'3''ft. They have verticle pupils. *'Yotes' are the thinnest type, built for speed as their forte rather than strength. They range in height from 5'6'' to 5'11''ft. They have verticle pupils. *'Lupos' are the largest. Powerhouses that usually have muscles bulging from their bodies, they sacrifice speed for their muscle mass. They range in height from 6 to 6'8'' ft. They have round pupils.'' What also varies between Kanin is their affinity toward an element, which will affect their hair and eye color as well as definitive abilities. *Fire **Eyes: Amber **Hair: Anywhere between dark yellow and orange-red. When angered this often starts to flick and flash like fire *Ice **Eyes: Aquamarine **Hair: Glacial Blue *Water **Eyes: Royal Blue **Hair: Royal Blue, usually with undetones of sea-green or lighter blue. *Earth **Eyes: Oak Brown or Ivy Green **Hair: Browns, Blacks, and/or Greens *Lightning **Eyes: Silver **Hair: Electric Blue, with the occasional bright yellow or white streak. *Shadow **Eyes: Gold **Hair: Pale Silver *Light **Eyes: Gold **Hair: Gold *Air **Eyes: Pale Green **Hair: Bright colors *Mind **Eyes: Violet **Hair: Ranges from Indigo to Violet *Void (Null) **Eyes: Grey **Hair: Steel Grey Other Features Blood: Varies by which element they are under and their blood is usually charged with their element's power. *'Fire:' Red, high temperature. Can cause burns. Scent: Sharp Cinnamon. *'Ice:' Blue, low temperature. Can cause burns. Scent: Some fashion of mint *'Water:' Blue. Cooler than the average human’s blood. Slightly acidic Scent: fresh rain or hint of ocean. *'Earth:' Dark Brown, turns green as it oxidizes. Rich in nutrients for plant life. Scent: Newly tilled earth or flowers *'Lightning:' Glowing Silver-blue. Holds either a high positive or negative charge. High shock danger. Scent: Ozone *'Shadow:' Black, like oil. No light seems to be able to escape its surface. Scent: Their scent is nothing. To find an area devoid of any scent, background scent included, is to scent a shadow Kanin *'Light:' Glowing yellow. Gives off a decent amount of heat. Scent: Invokes thoughts of sunshine *'Air:' Pale Green, dries and evaporates quickly. Scent: Somewhat sweet fresh air. *'Mind:' Dark Purple/Indigo. Can be used to create temporary links with the host. Scent: Rosemary *'Void:' Red. Scent: Similar to Fox, Coyote, or Wolf, depending on the Kanin. Strengths and Abilities Varies from element to element, but all have above average speed, strength, endurance, and reflexes. *'Fire:' Thrive in heated areas. Able to draw upon the surrounding heat of the surrounding area to boost their own power. Resistant to fire. *'Ice:' Resistant to the cold. See also Water *'Water:' Excellent Swimmers.Able to withstand the pressures of the deep depths of the ocean. *'Earth:' Well grounded, difficult to put off balance. *'Lightning:' Fast healers. Quick. See also Air *'Shadow:' Hard to track unless one knows what they are looking for. Even then, their ‘scent’ fades fast. *'Light:' Hard to instill fear in. Dedicated resolve. *'Air:' Fast healers. Excellent Marksmen. *'Mind:' Stronger in groups and during times of high emotions. *'Void:' Their strength is their latent ability to tap into any kind of magic and are not primarily restricted to a single one. Magic and their Element Most Kanins are usually Air, Fire, Earth, or Water. '' And most Kanin have the ability to heal from their element as part of their overall affinity for it. *'Fire:' Users of Flame magic. High level practitioners can use other flames to heal themselves. Power feels like: Heat, varying from a pleasant warmth to a sudden extreme scalding sensation. *'Ice:' Users of Ice and Water magic. Can manipulate both elements with ease. Cold temperatures don’t bother them. See also water. Power feels like: Cold. From a pleasant refreshing chill to a frostbite inducing arctic wind. *'Water:' Users of Water magic. With enough training, practitioners do not require breathing apparatus underwater. Able to withstand the pressures of the deep depths of the ocean. Abilities are affected by the phase of the moon. Power feels like: Cold, clammy. Angry and close enough, it will feel like being submerged. *'Earth:' Users of Earth or Plant magic. Path decided when young. **''Earth tend to be more combat oriented, focused on using the dirt for defense and offense. Power feels like: Rough, dry, somewhat abrasive, which increases with emotion. **''Plant'' masters are more peaceful and artistic. Excellent farmers. Immune to most poisons. Power feels like: Smooth, dry, leaves or thorns on the skin, depending on emotion. *'Lightning:' Users of Lightning and Air. Control and absorb the powerful natural phenomenom of lightning. Can change their bodies into bolts for periods of time to travel faster. See also Air. Power feels like: An electric current running across the skin. Occasional static shocks depending on emotion level. *'Shadow:' Users of Shadows. Manipulate and create shadows. Power feels like: The sensation of velvet on bare skin, smooth and fluid. *'Light:' Users of Light magic. Their power focuses on the creation and use of pure energy. Power feels like: A warm tingling sensation that opens the pores upon the skin. Tingling switches to pins and needles upon emotional level change. *'Air:' Users of Air magic. They have the ability to float, levitate, and fly. Excellent Marksmen. Power feels like: The wind blowing across the body. *'Mind:' Users of the mind. Telekinesis, Telepathy. Some have the ability to look into the future or feed off of emotions. Power feels like: Shivers up the spine. The sensation of someone unseen watching you. Something akin to the fight or flight feeling. *'Void:' None initially received. But upon maturation, they can find that they can learn magic very easily. How an Element is chosen Kanin pick up their affinity to the area they are born in. So if one was born on a boat at sea, they'd become a water Kanin. Sometimes an Elder will come and preordain an element for the child-to-be, having the mother give birth outside of her normal element. This is mostly done to prevent warring. Nobles have more element choices than commoners in the Elder's eyes but there had been occasion where a "noble" element was given to a commoner babe. The High King's children gets access to a special nexus of energies that completely randomizes the element to be picked up by the newborn. It is very rare for a child to pick up more than one element, and never more than two. Hiding Tells Mentioned earlier, Kanin are capable of learning how to hide their ears and tails. For many after learning how, it becomes a passive ability. Magic based, in case of not being able to magic them from sight, they can disguise their ears by pressing them flat to their head and hiding them in their hair, and wrapping their tail around their waists. Transformation Although born with a human appearance, every Kanin has the ability to revert to a more primal state and with that a more primal form. The change is usually brought on by heightened emotions. Muscle mass usually increases by 50% and fur covers their bodies. With the increase in muscle mass, comes a boost in their natural abilities in dealing with the elements. Those not trained to control this form lose their conscious mind to the primal fury and rampage. If the child was raised in a normal environment, it is taught to control the urge to change. By teenage years, they can change at will. Advanced training during the later teenage years is given to those of the warrior caste so as to keep control over the change, making it a valuable last resort weapon in battle. : Most, however, do not enjoy employing the ability. The noble castes view it as barbaric and a crutch. They deem it lacks finesse and elegance of modern society. The pure savagery brought out by transforming one’s body to resemble a beast is highly frowned upon in all circles of life. But, there are some who embrace it, don’t care, or never learn to control it. They become wild and dangerous. They are looked down upon as animal and usually sold to gladiator pits or slavery. Few have tried to revolt, but for all there bestial savagery, they cannot overcome the brilliance of thinking minds working in concert. It is not a magical ability. It is simply a physical change caused by a burst in a certain protein. The protein starts and maintains the change, and when the protein is no longer produced, they return to their more human forms. Celestial Bodies and Power Ups Like the animals they resemble, Kanin are tied to the floating objects in the sky. The degree of the effects each has on them varies from element to element. The Moon All of them are affected by what is called, the moonglow or Dral Me’suum’ika. For most, it is during the evening when the moon’s fullness reaches 90%+. Their eyes take on a brighter glow and they feel full of life. Inhibitions are usually cast away or in the very least lowered during this time. Water and Ice Kanin take on the moonglow much earlier than their counterparts. The moon only has to be 75% full and it doesn’t matter whether it is day or night. Not only do their inhibitions lower, but their power also increases with the brightening of the moon. This also greatly hinders Shadow Kanin. During the time of the new moon or Dha Me’suum’ika, when the light of the moon is 25% or less, Shadow Kanin, specifically are given a boost to their abilities. This time also hinders Water and Ice Kanin abilities. During the Summer Solstice, Fire and Light Kanin are strengthened. During the Winter Solstice, Ice and Shadow Kanin are strengthened. Seasonal Spring bolsters the abilities of Lightning and Earth Kanin. Summer is the time for Fire and Light. Fall is the time for Air and Lightning. Winter bolsters Ice and Shadow. Chance Solar Flares also cause spikes in Light and Fire Kanin abilities, as intermittent as they are. Ice Kanin specifically are strengthened when comets pass by. Event Mind Kanin find themselves boosted at times of great emotional turmoil, i.e. large festivals, great disasters, etc. Culture Government and Society Kanins live in a monarchy, with the High King ruling all Kanin and the separate areas are governed by various Lower Kings, governors, or Spiritual Leaders. The Elders are the main advisors to the high king and the 'religious' leaders of the people. They do not legally hold any power, but their counsel is regarded highly. Although they dress simply with colors pertaining to their element, there is a distinct class difference between higher status and lower status Kanin citizens, with the former looking down at the latter often for being what they deem in their idylic views, uncivilized. There is some formation of a caste system, including a warrior class, a merchant class, and so on. Noble born Kanin are sent into the caverns in the mountain, Geofenia, to be trained in their birthright element. Once training completed they are instructed, as their graduation task, to construct a weapon and have it endowed with the power of the area they've trained in. This weapon is a part of them in a sense. Marks and Marking In the times of old, giving another a Mark, was a sacred ceremony. The two were usually in agreement and both parties take the Mark of the other willingly. This made them a powerful team, for they did not need verbal communication and they had the ability to tap into the abilities of their other. Because of what it symbolized, the Mark was treasured by those who received it. In more recent times, however, the Mark has lost some of its luster. They use it to bring others under their control. The Mark, to put it simply, is tying one’s energy with another’s, making the bearer a part of the giver. For the most part, it is a one way street, the giver having control over what the bearer. This control gradually grows the longer the mark is upon the body. Void Kanin cannot give Marks. For most Kanin, it starts out with the ability for the giver to locate the bearer at all times. The bearer can sense the giver’s approach if the giver isn’t focusing on directly cloaking themselves from the bearer. The giver can glean emotions and a bit of sensory data from the bearer without their consent. The two can talk privately from mind to mind. As the Mark grows more accustomed to the home it is in, the giver can share their energy with the bearer and use them as a focus point for their own abilities. I.E. A flame Kanin has Marked an earth Kanin and they are separated by a great distance in battle. If there is fire near the Marked earth Kanin, the flame Kanin could reach out to it as if it were right next to them, instead of a great distance away. The stronger and longer the Mark stays on the bearer, the more of the control the giver has over them. In time, the giver can gain control over motor functions and the like. : This ability is the reason why, in the old days, Marks were given in pairs. That way neither party gained unnecessary influence over the other. But some Kanin found it an ideal way to gain a personal security force. This is normally perpetrated by mind Kanin, who’s already substantial mental faculties allows them to dominate others through their Marks. Because of the ease of it, they would gather a few others and Mark them, but not take their Mark, leaving them in eventual control. It is a highly frowned upon practice. Giving the Mark is a relatively simple process. The giver has to break the skin over place of high blood flow upon the bearer and force his or her energy into the bearer. The sensation that follows varies from element to element, but usually, if the two elements aren’t compatible, the bearer feels the pain of the elemental surge running through their body. The energy will encompass and fill the bearer as it integrates itself with every portion of the bearer’s body. The odd one out to this is the Mind Kanin. They merely need to touch the body of the one they wish to Mark. The sensation their power gives out is merely paralysis. The body freezes in place. If the Mark is not readily accepted, the bearer can attempt to fight it off. The giver has to be extremely focused on giving the Mark for it to actually take hold. The removal of a Mark is a dangerous process. Although the Marks are meant to be permanent, it is possible to remove them. Since the Mark is essentially the giver’s essence entwined with the bearer’s, removing the Mark is akin to ripping a tree from the earth. The longer it has been attached, the deeper the roots, the harder it is to remove. The safest way is for the Giver to undergo training to remove it. This will ensure that the bearer suffers only a small amount of the ill effects suffered from the process. If acted upon by an outside source, the Mark will fight back, not wanting to be removed from the bearer. This act will cause agony to the bearer. When the Mark is pulled free, it will take with it a bit of the energy from the bearer and give it to the Giver. Religion Most of the old ways were lost during the Great Civil War (a very dark time in Kanin history) and the following Reformation. There is no set religion, though some still say they believe the Moon is a Goddess, who’s light gives comfort and joy. There are occasional festivals held in her honor. Bastious, the Original Kanin, is also revered as some as a god. Normally, however, when praying to a spirit, a Kanin will ask for guidance by one of the great users of their element. *'Fire:' Volcanus – Conquering Flame Warlord. A historic conqueror who greatly expanded the lands of the Kanin-jin *'Ice:' Zekaldis – Wisened Crystal Regent. A greatly revered ruler who was skilled in both blade and politics. *'Water:' Kalkia – Grand Pirate of the Sea. Remembered for her brutality in naval warfare, as well as her matronly instincts towards her crew. *'Earth:' Terrantia – Holy Earth Mother. Known as the epitome of motherhood. Many elements pray to her when they are in need of comfort or gentle guidance. *'Lightning:' Joltix – Lightning’s Whimsical Terror. A part of the Joyous Catastrophe. Remembered for his laughter, pranks, and random acts of kindness. Also for destroying a few cities with his mate, Liliandra. *'Shadow:' Varenthi – Shadow’s Doomed Caress. One of the Doomed Duo. Remembered for her great betrayal against her lover and mate, Kalderion and her death at his hands. *'Light:' Kalderion – Light’s Doomed Touch. One of the Doomed Duo. Remembered for his high rank and great valor shown in battle. Also his death at the hands of his mate and lover, Varenthi. *'Air:' Liliandra – Wind’s Destructive Laughter. A part of the Joyous Catastrophe. Remembered for her light hearted nature, her excellent cooking and marksmanship skills. Also for destroying a few cities with her mate, Joltix. *'Mind:' Tartantulus – Subjugator of Minds. Infamous for his ability to pull others under his will with little difficulty. *'Void:' Tra Ures Kyr (Void without end) – The Void’s Prodigy. True name and gender are both unknown. It is not even known whether it was a single Kanin or a pair. What is known, is that it held a wisdom well beyond any standards of both past and present. Category:Races